


Get Over It (Out to Get You Standalone)

by demeter11



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Father's girlfriend, First Fight, Forbidden Love, Gen, Hurt Michonne (Walking Dead), Interracial Relationship, Love, Love Triangles, May/December Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Carl Grimes, Rape Recovery, Sex, Sexy Times, Swept away in tornado, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Parents, Tornado, Undressing, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demeter11/pseuds/demeter11
Summary: Explains what happened between Carl, Michonne, Jagadamba, Jesus and new ofc Elliott between chapters 20 and 21. Will be 2-3 chapters long. Details how far Carl goes with niece and aunt respectively.





	1. At least I got one

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- This place at precisely twenty-four hours before Out to Get You chapter 21-Backhanded and right after 20-Try Like Stank

Carl put the key in the ignition as he looked up at the morning the sky. The rain fell hard in angry and sullen shades of gray and silver. Stormy. He had never driven in that type of weather before.

Nature possesses no regard for the individual yet it still reflected how he felt. Michonne sat reluctantly beside him passenger side.

She had opted to remain with her niece who instead insisted she go along with him.

"He is impulsive when upset. He might get into an accident or try to kill a bunch of used to bes. It would be my fault. I couldn't live with that. Just because I am angry with him and kinda planning his murder at the moment, doesn't mean I want him dead."

Michonne tried to argue. Jagadamba replied with a graciousness beyond her years,

"You do not really want to stay here with me anyway. He is your heart just like he is mine. I know he feels strongly about you, too. He will be careful with you aboard. Go. Keep our lovable dumbass safe."

Fifteen minutes down the road, after an hour of silence, Carl let out a frustrated yell. He hit the steering wheel and pulled over.

The rain came down harder. The rushing water foamed like rapids.

"What about me is so horrible that no one wants to be with me?" He asked holding back tears.

Michonne took a deep breath. She mulled over what to say to young man.

With problems of her own, she flippantly replied, "It is not you."

Feeling slighted, he rejoindered, "Why do you Anthony bitches feel the need to always give me such a fucking hard time especially after I declare how I feel about you?"

Michonne said, "Maybe if you didn't think of us as bitches."

"I am sorry. I don't. I love you both. What is it about me that you two can't love? Is it because I come on too strong? Am I too controlling? Do I want too much? Not enough? Am I too selfish? Do I smell funny? Am I horrible in bed? Is it my eye? Am I too skinny? Too short? What? Whatever I can change, I will. Here and now. I swear it."

"You know why about me and you. Jag has some shit she must work through."

"She is not gonna. Enid is tired of me, too. I don't have anybody now. I can't go back to being alone. I would rather die. Just tell me what is wrong with me. Why can't you love me?" He pled sobbing.

"I love you in a way I can't describe. But, let's not conf-"

Before she could get the rest of her sentence out, he planted one on her.

She kissed him back but a minute into, she pushed him off.

"Here we go. You always do this. You give me a little taste and then you push me away. You're like a sample at Sam's. It tastes great, you go to the freezer to buy it and all sold out," he said.

"We can't. I want to. But, just because we want to, doesn't mean we should. Again."

Carl chuckled mirthlessly.

Four minutes passed.

In the afar off distance, two funnel clouds coiled around each other like dueling black mambas while roaring like twin locomotives as Carl and Michonne decided it was high time to stifle their drama and ditch their car and seek shelter.

Carl got out first snatching the backpack from the backseat. He jogged over to Michonne's side.

She had the door open when he pulled her out by her forearm. He wanted to throw her over his shoulder and run with her but he was not confident in his physical strength to get the desired effect. He wanted her to swoon. Running with her by hand would have to do.

He was moving so swiftly that if she had been a kite she would have been gliding gracefully in the wind.

They spotted an old portable steel shed.

"Looks a little janky but it will absolutely have to do. Hold on to my arm," he said using the butt of the gun to beat it open.

She obeyed. It was his injured arm. She could feel the stitches through his shirt.

The lock broke. They ran in.

"Anything to barricade the door with?" She asked.

"This fridge?"

"Seems dangerous. Maybe me should just concentrate on covering ourselves."

"Walkers," he said.

"Always fucking walkers," she said going towards the behemoth steel refrigerator.

It took some doing but they moved it.

"How's your arm, Carl?"

"I will live. You all right?"

"I am scared. What if it goes to Alexandria or the Hilltop?"

"It won't. It can't. And by the sound of it. It is coming straight for us. I hope it us coming for us. And not our family. I couldn't face that," Carl said.

"Neither could I."

"You are ready to die? I am," Carl said with a confidence and certainty that gave Michonne pause. He was just such a man in that moment.

Michonne nodded yes.

At that point, Carl walked towards her. Directly in front of her actually.

Looking more frightened than he ever saw his warrior queen, Michonne quivered at the terrifying winds coming their way.

Carl smirked then clutched the sides of her face. He put his forehead against hers.

He said, "It is okay. We're together."

She smiled. This is something she did so seldomly this was the first time he noticed her and Jagadamba had the same cheesy smile.

She pressed her body against his and said, "If we are going to die. Let's go out with a bang."

Eight hours before.

After cooking for her niece, Michonne fled back to the portables and had herself a good cry.

Forty minutes passed.

Unable to go to sleep, a sniffling Michonne looked up at the ceiling as she continued thinking about the boundary she had so willingly crossed.

He is almost seventeen, she thought.

I am twenty-nine. Almost thirty. But, how old is seventeen now really? He doesn't act his age.

Except when he does. Even then, he is more mature than me at that age. He has seen horror and done his fair share of it. I wonder if I could have survived it at their age?

Their. Them. They. Jagadamba and Carl. She is my blood. I love her. I do. She has been through so much. She has been betrayed so many times. Last thing she ever needs is to find out is me and Carl.

Carl.

I don't know. I do know. If this was some old bitch and my son, I would send that heifer to jail or hell.

But, I used to consider him a son. Didn't I? Of course I did. Last year, everything changed. This place. I began to see . . . him.

I always saw Rick. I don't think he always saw me, though. I am certain that he didn't. But, Carl. Carl always saw me, she reckoned and sighed.

Now talking a loud, she said, "I am such a fucking idiot. My boyfriend's son and my niece's husband are the same person. Why is this so messy? Why couldn't he be older or I younger? Shit, would be so much easier. What the-"

She put her hand over her mouth. She never really allowed her brain to really complete that thought let alone say it out loud.

Tired of her thoughts, she decided to go the infirmary.

Jesus had been playing chess alone by the door keeping guard.

He was beginning to nod when Michonne said, "For even the Son of Man has nowhere to lie His head or something like that.

Go to bed, Jesus. I got this. They both mine. "

Jesus mumbled, nodded and left.

The infirmary doors were double which meant there was a space between perfect for eavesdropping.

She came in just in time to hear Carl give Jagadamba the ultimatum.

He just didn't. Lord, Michonne shook her head in disbelief.

Inside, Jagadamba puked again. It took her all to resist her baser instinct to do it in his face.

After she was done, she turned to Carl and gave him a warm and loving smile.

Opening her arms as if she wanted a hug.

Dumb-dumb took the bait.

Instead, she balled up her fist and punched him in the stitches. Tearing them.

The pain was so excruciating, he inadvertently blurted out his thoughts, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"How dare you give me an ultimatum concerning my body? My fucking womb. God. How could I have been so blind? You're no different than Cort or Galen. Your way or the fucking highway!"

"That is so fucking unfair. I am nothing like those piece of shit assholes."

She scoffed, "Says you."

"All I know is those motherfuckers hated you and you gave them babies. I love you and you want mine dead. See anything wrong with that picture?"

She led out a yell.

"You were always such a spoiled fucking brat. Get out my room."

"No. This is so unnecessary. We'll go home. We will deal with her. Maybe she had reasons for not telling you. Maybe she didn't want to get your hopes up."

"You don't care, Carl. You will say anything to have your way."

He softened his tone, "This is not that. They are innocent. The future. Our future. I don't mean to be selfish. The four of you, I couldn't ask for more. Why be like this?"

She got real quiet and slouched. She then said, "I don't deserve this."

"You deserve to be happy," he said.

"No, I don't. I'm a bad person. Why else do bad things keep happening to me?"

"Jagadamba, baby, bad things have happened to us all."

"I know that. But, I am speaking for me.

I consistently have been some man's whore for nearly five years. I survived by being submissive, obedient. Small.

No will of my own. I would still be married to Cort if he hadn't murdered Mo. I am pathetic. I am not brave. I am angry. There is a difference."

"I don't understand everything you have been through. I am sure I can barely comprehend it. However, I know what pain is. Regret. Things you can never forgive yourself for. I shot my mom's bra," his voice trailed off and he began to tremble.

He finished, "I blew my mom's brains out. The top of her head just exploded. She must not have been completely dead yet when I did it. She twitched. And her hand reached out for mine. It was just instinct. I held her hand. Her lips moved. No sound. I have never told anyone this.

So, I get darkness. I came out of her. She is half of me. She is the x in my xy.

Whatever you want to tell me doesn't beat I killed my mom."

"I am cursed. Pure and simple."

"You're not cursed. You-"

"Ask me why."

He humored her.

"Because of how I got here. I am the product of adultery."

"Plenty of people are born that way. King Solomon. Queen Elizabeth I. They turned out fine. Plus, your parents got married. You are legitimate."

"I knew you wouldn't get it. Adultery is a violent thing. You are essentially telling your spouse they're garbage. Your life together is garbage and you are looking for a replacement."

"That is how you feel about it?" Carl asked trying his best to have a conscience.

He saw Jagadamba as a lot of things but garbage was nowhere on the list.

"Yes. People were hurt because I was born. Of course, I am jolly well fucked.

Priya's dad committed suicide before I was born. The day my mom filed for divorce."

"I didn't know that. But, how is that your fault? That guy was looking for a reason. Plus, I am sure Priyanka told you that shit. You know she can't be trusted."

Giving in to her depression, Jagadamba said, "Maybe I deserve what happened today. I knew better than to go wandering off by myself in a strange place. I was asking for it."

Carl took her hand.

"No one asks for it. In that case, that night that guy pulled me out the car. Licked the side of my face, squeezed my ass, put my hand on his hard on and whispered in my ear, 'I gonna rip your asshole wide open. Make it nice and loose for the others.

Be sure to let your pappy know how good it is. Pretty little thing like you. We'll find you a dress. Keep you for a couple months until you wear out.

Nobody knows he said that to me but you. Was I asking for it?"

"No. But-"

"No buts, Jag. You did nothing wrong."

"I was born. Don't you see? I am so scared for C.J. She was born of rape."

"So. Rape is not an affair. She is the biggest innocent of all. And you were an innocent, too. You didn't ask to be born no more than she did. Hell, I was conceived before they got married. It is all relative. Plus, C.J. is awesome. We couldn't ask for a better little girl."

Jagadamba smiled then sniffled, "Her life has to be better than mine. Ours. It just has to be. We can't fail her. My parents failed me."

"Through no fault of their own," Carl said.

"No one made them go. I begged them to stay home. I had a bad feeling. I thought maybe a war would break out or the plane would crash or they would catch malaria. I knew deep down I was never going to see them again."

"You said you felt that way about me. And, here I am. Who is to say that any day now they won't show up at the gate like you did?"

"Or that they died when they bombed Atlanta?"

"I know you are in a bad place right now. You woke up in one."

"Woke up in one? I have never not been in one. Not since I was twelve. Some days are easier than others but life sucks. I never wanted to be a mom this young. Or a wife or in charge. I am the youngest. When my parents managed to be home, they spoiled the shit out of me. I miss them. So much. I hate the wondering."

"Ambiguous loss, you called it."

"Yeah," she went to hold his hand and saw his shirt sleeve was full of blood and was trickling down to the front of his hand.

"I am so sorry. I can tell Paul to go get the doc."

"It is fine. I asked for it. I am the one who is sorry. We'll stay. And whatever you decide, I will be there to support you. There'll be a next time. We will choose it," he wanted to cry about it but figured this was hard enough without him adding his histrionics.

Jagadamba took a deep breath.

She asked, "You mean it this time?"

"Yes."

Two minutes passed awkwardly.

Jagadamba smiled at him before reaching for his johnson.

It was in this moment that he realized why she slept with him that first night and some, not all occasions since- she used her body as a way to say thank you. She had been conditioned over the years to believe this is basically all she has to offer a man. Her greatest asset.

Carl took her hand away and kissed it. Even though he was hard as a diamond left out in a snow storm.

Jagadamba pouted. She was not used to being rejected sexually. Carl picked up on this.

He said, "Don't get me wrong. I want you. I will always want you. Excuse my French, but I want to fuck your brains out like all the time."

She held her head and said, "I needs my brains."

He kissed her forehead and said, "It is the sexiest thing about you."

She blushed, "Carl."

Her blush into a pout and she asked, "It is my eye, isn't it?"

Carl scoffed and said, "I can't, literally cannot judge you because your eye is a little swollen shut. At least you still have an eye. That said. Would I be a total asshole I want them to have your face and complexion but my eyes? They'd be stupid gorgeous. And girls. I want daughters. I am a son and I know how much we suck. Boys are gross. Little girls like me except Ana."

"She got raped. A lot."

"I know. Now. She told Michonne earlier. It really hurts my heart. She is a baby. Why?"

"The reason why anyone does anything. Cause they can. Simple as that. You scare her."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I hoped you would figure it."

"Why would I? Rape is not my go to, like it is for you."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"I haven't been exposed to it on a daily basis. Not until now. I am sorry. I am not trying to hit any sore spots."

"I am just more sensitive than usual. This is all so extra. You know?"

"I never imagined this would ever be my life ever. Let alone now at seventeen."

"Me neither."

"I just saying, saying thank you is enough sometimes. Or not even that."

She looked at him confused.

"You don't have to have sex with me just because I am nice to you," he said.

"Oh, my goodness. Carl. Is there any other reason why I should have sex with you? You think I would let anywhere near my good pussy if you were mean to me or C.J.? Hell, Tomeka, Ana and Marco for that matter? You are decent man. So, yeah you being kind to me makes me want to fuck you. Idiot. I have had enough of men being evil to me to last me a lifetime. That was literally the dumbest thing you have ever said. Don't psychoanalyze me. You suck at it," she said.

In all reality, he was right. The fact embarrassed her to her core.

"Sorry."

"Let it go."

"I can go get Ceej and the rest and come right back tomorrow."

"I would like that."

"Good. Me, too."

Then they both got real quiet.

Michonne was still listening outside. Surprised by how mature and mostly forthcoming they were speaking to each other.

They really do sound like a married couple, she thought.

Inside, Jagadamba took his hand shyly. She lifted up her shirt with the other.

Carl's hand was cold on her bare midriff. They both gasped. Then laughed then cried and laughed again.

He said with tears in his throat, "Please, please, don't take this as a dig but I swear I can feel a difference. I noticed last week but I didn't know what to say."

"I did, too. My tummy is poochie right there. I absolutely can't suck it in."

Carl leaned down and told them what he told his other fetus with a couple notable differences.

She was rubbing and kissing the top of his head as he spoke.

". . .We have always wanted you guys. Since we were children. So, you were always planned. We just did not know when you were going to happen. Or if. For the longest time, we were apart by no choice of own."

"The emphasis on the no choice," she pouted.

He kissed her hand then he resumed speaking.

"I always hoped we would but I never thought we would actually see other again. Maybe in Heaven or something. Then one impossible day happened. Then that night y'all happened. The way l see it. You guys are just meant to be. We are meant to be."

Jagadamba knew manipulation when she heard it no matter how sweetly it was spouted. Michonne heard it, too.

Jagadamba was half-tempted to call him out on it but instead decided to take it as a plea and not a ploy.

"We love you," she cooed.

"I love guys, too."

They kissed harder and deeper than they ever had.

She fell back and pulled him on top of her.

They rubbed their noses together as his hands found their way on her breasts.

"Dude, they were tender before you knocked me up. Seriously."

"Sorry. But, say that again."

"Dude?" She smirked.

"You know what."

"You knocked me up," she said pushing down his boxers.

He began to kiss her neck before he whispered, "Say it again."

"You knocked me up. You put two babies in me, hotness," she rose up and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Oh, my damn," he moaned.

She knew how much he liked that.

After a couple minutes, he began to move down her body. When he got down to her belly, he kissed it all over and I love you and I want you- more to her than to them.

Jagadamba was weeping. Happy that the day was finally improving.

When he got down to her thighs, he saw the bruises.

"You know what happened to those motherfuckers' bodies?"

"Uh, weird time to ask but they were thrown outside the gates."

"Good. I am going to piss on their corpses," Carl said before kissing her thighs.

Jagadamba chuckled.

"I think of so many more interesting things you can do with your cock other than piss on some dead dudes who literally are not going to know one way or another."

He smirked and said, "You are right. I have my beautiful, sexy ass wife in front of me. Fuck those guys."

"No. Fuck me," she said.

Meanwhile, Michonne continued to listen up until the teen drama turned into softcore porn causing her to go stand outside.

She noticed the full moon was swathed in ominous clouds and she could smell the rain heavy in the air. It was also considerably warmer.

She was surprised the weather had turned so quickly.

Michonne did not want to admit it to herself but she was little miffed at his having sex again so soon. Jealous.

Before she could think on it too long, she saw a long abandoned chess game sitting on a table by a moldy half drunk glass of tea.

"The Hilltoppers play a lot of chess," she said.

She knew she knew her and Carl were playing a really fucked up version of chess with each other. She was the white queen constantly retreating and he the black knight was dead set on having her.

So what did that make Rick and Jagadamba?

Meanwhile, Carl had just finished eating his wife out and was positioning himself to penetrate her.

He could get barely the tip in.

Now he was used to a little resistance when opening her but nothing like that before.

And it downright hurt.

He pulled out.

She was embarrassed.

"Sorry. This hasn't happened in a really long time. I'm still more upset than I thought.

It would lock itself up all the time with Galen. One of the reasons why he was so brutal with me. He thought I was doing it on purpose. The pain was indescribable."

"I am so, so sorry he hurt you."

"Me, too. Want me to take care of you? I don't mind. I came. You haven't."

"I am okay. It'll get soft in a few. I know it has to be difficult to think about what they did to you."

"It's easier when I am with you, Carl. You are the only man I have willingly been with. I love you in a way that I can't hardly express."

"I feel the same way about you."

Jagadamba hid her face.

"You only said that because I did. Forget I said it."

"You forgot your first night here. I've been told you how much you mean to me."

"You're right. You are right."

In an attempt to express how deeply he understood his wife and demonstrate his real empathy for her situation, Carl said absolutely, positively, without a doubt, the most insanely wrong thing he could have possibly said. He strung together the three phrases she hoped no one would say to her ever.

"I have been doing some research. I know how difficult it must be for girls like you."

Jagadamba asked with clenched fists, "Girls like me?"

"You know victims of sexual abuse. Slaves, basically."

"You realize that you, a white guy, just called me, a black woman or at the very least a woman of color a fucking slave?"

"Not a literal slave. You had no choices. And I know between Galen and Cort that there is a lot to get over. But, I will-"

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid bitch. I know you have a giant hole in your head but no one is this gross and insensitive for real. You have been in a bit assholish since you arrived but come on."

Carl was genuinely confused by her reaction.

"What did I say?"

"Are you serious?" She thumped his eye socket.

Which naturally made him recoil in pain.

He grabbed her hands and said, "Quit hurting me, damn it."

"I can say the same to you. Telling me to get over it. You sound like Priyanka. Those men took things from me I can never get back ever. Just like your beautiful blue eye and your wonderful mom. Those things are lost to you forever. Like my sense of self worth, true trust in another human. My son! My son," she got up and squatted in a corner. She took her i.v. with her.

He got up to comfort her. She jutted out her leg and kicked him down. They are both naked right now.

"Baby, I am sorry," he said.

"Fuck you. I mean it. You are so stupid. Which means the twins are going to be half stupid. I can't unleash that type of idiocy on the world. You and your asshole dad are enough. He actually thought it was a good idea to kill a bunch of people in their sleep. Who does that? The Idiots Grimes. That is who."

"So, this is how it is going to be now? Every time I say something you don't like you are going to threaten the twins? You know what it is like to lose a child and that your weapon of choice?"

"Oh, My God! Did you go to say the wrong thing university yesterday afternoon? It doesn't compare. Doesn't come fucking close.

Mohinder was a living, breathing, flesh and blood human. I saw my body nourish him and I bore him. I knew every inch of his body just like I do Carly-Jayne's. I see his face every time I look in the mirror. He looked more like me than my daughter does. And she looks just like me.

These little accidents are nothing more than two clumps of unconscious cells that barely have heartbeats. Worst, they are sickness. Look at what they are doing to me. What you personified are doing to me. You are literally making me sick. I could have died earlier because of them. Do you care? No."

"If I didn't care I would not be here."

"You are here to defy your father. Not because of some great love of me."

Exasperated, Carl said, "This is what I mean. You are so full of shit, Jagadamba."

"Oh, oh, really? So, you never want us to have sex again. Great. Nice to know. You are definitely giving me nothing to be grateful for."

"You are loved and you know it. No one is this unreasonable unless they know someone is willing to take their shit," Carl rolled his eyes at her.

"I thought you said you did research on girls like me. If you did you would know I have real self-worth and esteem issues. I don't have any. Why else do you think I thank you with my body? It is so bad you noticed. That's why my pussy wouldn't work a few minutes ago. You peeped me. I am ashamed of what happened to me. For you to just bring it up like we are talking about the weather. It hurts me. You think less of me because of what happened. I always suspected."

"But, I don't. I think more of you. You are so strong. You have no idea how truly awesome you are. The twins are half awesome. Between my stupid and your awesome- you need both those of those to be courageous. You got greatness in there. They have to be better than us."

"What if they are not? What if they are boys?"

"Then we will have two deaf sons. We will figure out how to make sure they survive. Hell, I am half blind. I am handy-capable."

"This is not funny."

"I am not laughing. I can protect them and you. Them being deaf is not set in stone. They might be fine."

Jagadamba hunched. Her negative self talk was full bore. She was not trying to fight it.

He kept talking.

"I know you need to be loved and saved and protected. I want to protect you. Your aegis, remember? You refuse to give me the chance. I wish I had been here. You can't keep things from me," he paused for a moment a little appalled at his own hypocrisy. He shook it off.

"You should have told me the real reason why you were coming.

Those guys were cowards. They saw a tiny, beautiful woman by herself and yes they attacked. You could have been anyone. They wrongly assumed you were helpless."

"I was helpless."

"Michonne saved you. You keep forgetting you are not by yourself anymore.

And I honestly believe this would not have happened if I had been here. I believe that."

Jagadamba scoffed, "Because you are so imposing and scary."

"Having one eye goes a long way," Carl laughed.

Jagadamba pouted and hunched. She was being petulant.

Carl caressed her face before reaching for his backpack. He took out two small baggies.

"I couldn't find any boxes. Close your eyes," he said.

She took a deep breath and did so.

He slipped two rings on her left ring finger. He placed another in the palm of her hand.

When she opened her eyes, she was met with a rose gold and platinum wedding band that looked like chain links. The one in her hand was identical.

And an engagement ring that had at least a two karat ruby in the middle surrounded by diamonds and pearls and set in platinum. She almost smiled. Almost.

Confused but not shocked by her silence, he said, "I was going to wait until your birthday. But, I figured after the day you had, this would cheer you up. Everyone knows we are married now. So, makes sense. Put mine on me. I am yours."

Instead, she clutched his ring in her hand. He turned his back to put on his boxers. When he turned around, she had all three rings in her open hand.

He passed her a clean shirt to put on, unsure what this meant.

"I can explain the engagement ring. It-"

"I am not stupid. I know what it means. I use my brain. I am not you," she snarled.

He decided to take the high road. He knew she was trying to get him to dislike her. She had done this a couple times when they were younger.

"Okay. You have always been smarter than me. That's not news. You are going to have to try a little harder."

"Okay. I don't want this. Any of this. I want a blank slate."

Misunderstanding on purpose, Carl replied, "I do, too. That is perfect. So, you want to have a real wedding? That would definitely shut my Dad and Bigelow up."

"No. Carl. I mean we undo it. I get rid of the twins and we put this whole thing behind us."

"What are you saying? Like try to pregnant on purpose? Okay. I guess."

Flustered, she said, "I mean we break up. Pretend like this didn't happen. I stay here permanently. That way we won't be tempted. I will still let you see Carly-Jayne."

Carl cocked his head and looked at her kinda like he hated her. He gave her a Rick look.

It took her aback. He never looked at her like that before.

Deadpan, Carl replied, "Okay."

And then he snatched the rings from the palm of her hand.

He knew this would get her goat.

"I just told you I don't want you and all you have to say is okay?" She hit her fists on the tops of her thighs.

"What the hell else am I supposed to say? Isn't this what you want?

Am I supposed to tell you, my wife, that you are killing me here? That I love you and want you and need you. It is all going over your head.

That I wish you had been a better shot and got me in mine."

"Don't say that. I couldn't live if you died. I love you. I do.

I just want to know why are you being so insensitive? You were so sweet and understanding this morning. Now, you are being downright mean to me."

"How am I being mean? We have difference of opinion. We don't always have to agree."

"We actually do. Supposed to be one, remember?"

"I mean compromise."

"I am doing all the compromising. You are making demands."

"I am not."

"Name one time you did something just for me."

"You are joking, right? Your first day here. I let you in. I gave up a sure thing to take a chance with you. And your daughter, our oldest. We bonded in a huge way yesterday."

"I am glad you have fallen in love with her. And she you. I am. My daughter has a father. A Papa. A real family. But, everything you have done benefits you."

"I fight with my Dad- my leader for you. I know I discredit him every time I go against him because I want you.

I go to bat for you almost everyday with everyone, not just him. Hardly nobody wants us together."

"Maybe they have a point, Carl. You ever thought about that?"

"No. I just want my family. There are so few of us left. So few. I just don't want to be extinct. We deserve to go on."

Smug, she replied, "I have a child. You think you deserve to go on. And I agree. You do. Maybe not with me."

"What the hell are you saying to me?"

"I don't think we should do this. I think we should cut our losses and uh, just forgot we ever did this."

"Why do you want to break up? I am sorry down to my soul that I offended you. I am trying to understand. I am trying. Why aren't you?"

"You don't love me like you think you do."

"Jagadamba, don't tell me what to feel."

"Want to know why I leave the room when you do your physical therapy?" She asked almost smirking.

"Gee, Jagadamba, why?" He said rife with attitude.

"I think it is funny. Me and Tomeka call you king dumb darts. Why even bother? You are not getting any better at it. And I have nightmares about your eye. And sometimes in the morning I smell your eye. It discharges, too. Such a disgusting fucking thing on an otherwise pretty face-"

"Stop it," he said almost in tears feeling more acutely aware of his wound than he had in months.

"Oh, it hurts. Me making fun of you about something you can't do anything about. You had no right comparing my son to these zygotes. If they die now, it will be painful. I will probably mourn the possibility but it will never be like my Mo. You were making fun of me. When you called me a slave, when you said girls like me. All that hurt. Is that what you think of me? You feel sorry for me. No wife wants to be pitied by her husband."

"I don't pity you. I empathize. I want you to help you. I want to be a hero. I want to be your hero."

"I don't need hero. I saved myself already. If anyone is my champion, it's Bigelow. I resent him half the time because I will always owe him my life and Carly-Jayne's.

I don't resent you. But, I am starting to."

"I know I come on a strong sometimes. And I am headstrong. Baby, I apologize. I wanted you to know you can talk to me. I am an idiot."

"Me, too."

"I love you, Jagadamba Boudica Grimes."

She blushed and crawled over to him.

"Anthony-Grimes. I dropped Chowdhury. My daddy gave me Anthony and my husband gave me Grimes. I love you, too."

They kissed again. One thing led to another and to so eloquently paraphrase Jagadamba, her pussy worked this time. She rode him like a horse.

Soon after, they cuddled up like a lion and a lioness, they soon after fell asleep butt naked on the floor.

Three hours passed.

Now one is probably wondering why and how did Carl and Jagadamba fall out to such a point each felt unloved by the other? Why would they not willingly leave the Hilltop together? Why did Carl tell his Rick that Jagadamba was broken?

Here goes:

Carl woke up first and woke her up by growling in her ear. This was a throwback to their childhood. They loved watching the Wild Kratts together. And The Lion King.

She giggled then growled back.

"Hi, handsome," Jagadamba said before yawning.

"Hi, gorgeous. You feel okay?"

"Meh. It is almost dawn. Gonna be puking soon."

"Oh, Jag. Let's get dressed and go home. I will take of you."

Jagadamba grunted before breaking from his grasp.

She looked right at him and said, "Nothing has changed. Last night, this morning rather was one more time for the road. I am still getting the abortion. I am still leaving you."

Carl looking every bit like a confused Rick, "But, we made love. No offense, but you rode it better than usual. That is really saying something.

I thought all was forgiven. I forgave you."

"Forgave me for me what?" She scoffed.

"You have always had a short memory when it came to how you hurt other people. You fucking shot me, Jag. With that said, I am not even pissed about it."

"How magnanimous of you."

"It is."

"Sex is sex. Why are you being this way?"

"You are my wife. Don't you be this way. You are pregnant with our twins. I know you are sick because of it. If I could trade places with you I would."

"You wouldn't last ten minutes as me."

"Maybe so. I wouldn't reject love."

"You rejected Enid."

"For you, crazy pants. I have given up a lot to be with you," he said.

"What? Orgasms? You have lost a lot of come being with me. My heart aches for you."

Hoping he would reply in kind, Carl said, "And you haven't?"

Jagadamba smirked, pointed at herself and said, "Act-ress."

"You are the worst liar. Good actress, terrible liar. Did I or did I not make you squirt, not once, not twice but three times the other day?"

Glenn gave him a tip and Carl used it and it worked.

Jagadamba hunched and said, "It was a fluke."

"Want to know what isn't a fluke?

Most guys my age would have been too afraid to really get involved with you. No matter how well they knew you. And if they did, they would have hit and quit it. Bragged to other dudes. We had sex the first night. I respect you.

Instead, I basically proposed to you that night. Volunteered to raise that awesome little girl who really needs a dad and a mom to love her. I get it. I was a daddy's boy. Still am. You are a momma's girl. Priyanka is and always has been her substitute. My mom, too.

You don't get it. I get C.J. in a way you can't. And there is nothing wrong with that.

I married you. You are literally a dream come true. But, you are acting like a nightmare."

She folded her arms and snarled, "I, I, I. Me, me, me. Fuck you.

Much to my chagrin, all my men have kept me! So, join the club on that one.

My sister ruined my life. Have you forgotten that? She took everything from me. Including you, I thought. You might have been the only favor she ever did me. And as for my daughter. She will forget you in time."

"Jag, you know what? This was a mistake," Carl got up and got dressed.

"That is all I am saying."

Knowing he had an advantage that she didn't, he decided to cross a line because he felt like she had.

"I am not bringing you Carly-Jayne. You got to come home if you want see her."

She pulled the i.v. out her arm and got in his face, "Are you threatening me?"

"No. I am making you a promise. I am not bringing her here. I'm not letting anyone else either. She has four houses she can go between in Alexandria. People who know her and love her. I am not confining my girl to a room or a trailer. She is better than that. But, obviously you don't think so. You don't even like her. Her birthday makes you sad. She deserves better."

Jagadamba pounced on him.

Hitting him in the face and chest, she said, "I love my daughter. I hate you. She is my daughter. Mine. I will kill you before I let you take her from me."

"I won't kill you. But, you can't take her from me, either. Her and Judy is a chance-"

"Are a chance. Not is."

"Really you take time to correct my english? Now?"

"Speak it well and I wouldn't have to."

"They are a chance to prevent what happened to us won't happen again. To right wrongs. I told you, I want to save them. Ana, Marco and Tomeka, too. It is not too late for them like it us. Like it is me. You give me hope."

A kind word calmed her down. Jagadamba quit hitting him. But, the look on her face was implacable.

"Fine. We share the children. But, you and me are a disaster waiting to happen. It's over."

Carl pushed her off him. He was tired of what he perceived as her insanity.

"Fuck you, Jag. Seriously. You are just too unreasonable. You want to suffer. You want to punish me and you."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her and screamed in her face, "I am not Galen and I am not Cortez. Quit taking it out on me."

"I am hurting. Really hurting and you don't care. My heart is broken. And instead of making it better. You made it worse. So much worse. Go away. Just leave. I can't stand the sight of you right now. Go home to your daddy."

"At least I got one," he said never recalling ever feeling so spiteful. Not even towards Rick when he thought Judith died. This was the first time he had ever intentionally hurt her feelings.

He stormed out. He did not want to see her reaction. He wasn't a complete psychopath.

If he had, it would have broke his heart and made him do whatever she wanted.

She crumbled. She couldn't breathe. She was bluffing mostly. She didn't think he would take it so far.

She began to throw up right there on the floor and herself. She made no attempt to move. She couldn't.

Much to his surprise, he saw Michonne standing against the wall outside the door.

At first, Carl was glad to see her. Then he saw the anger in her eyes. He knew she heard him.

"Michonne, let me-"

Michonne slapped him.

"Shame on you," she went to her niece.

Jagadamba reached for her aunt like a baby does its mother. She buried her face in her bosom.

Michonne wrapped her arms around her and rocked with her.

"Freckles, it's okay. The two of you just had your first real fight. Just breathe," Michonne said feeling responsible.

Michonne had no doubt their fight probably would not escalated the way it did if she and Carl had not been intimate.

New Coke just isn't as good if you have had Coke Classic.


	2. Tornado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before and after tornado. Carl and Michonne explore their relationship further. In the nude.

Carl stood there looking stunned. So much so, that Michonne had to take charge and undo his belt buckle.

As agile as ever, she unzipped his fly and pulled him out his boxers.

It was dimly lit inside the shed. She couldn't see his naked penis but could feel it in her hot little hand.

She let out a pleased little grunt. She stroked it a good ten times before letting it go.

Long and thick. Genetic, she thought.

Carl still had not said a word. Instead, he kissed Michonne and went for her jeans.

Soon, the misguided pair was on the floor. And just like that he was inside of her for the second time in less than twelve hours.

Not everyone gets to go to Heaven before they die, Carl thought as he pumped with a frantic but rhythmic pace. They were kissing all the while.

Three minutes passed. The funnel was nearly on top of them.

Unlike last time, Michonne was actually enjoying what he was doing. The added danger of a possible imminent death also made the sex a little hotter.

Feeling like she was almost there, she said almost a matter of factly, "I think I am about to come."

Carl had been daydreaming and whacking off to her uttering those words since he was thirteen. Without any preamble, he came before she did. Hard.

"Oh, God. I am so sorry. This has never happened to me before. When you said what you said. I couldn't help it," Carl was so embarrassed.

This being the second time that he had finished before her.

Up against the tree, the shock and guilt she felt prevented her from being upset about it.

This time, she was annoyed.

He rolled off her to pull his pants up and she did the same rolling her eyes at him in the dark.

"I swear," Carl began feeling the structure rumble, "If we live through this, I will make it up to you if you will let me."

"Yay. Lucky me," she deadpanned.

"Yeah, the two of you are definitely related," it was more of a lament than a jab.

No sooner than those words said. Doing their best impression of sardines, they clutched each other tightly and closed their eyes as the roof peeled away like opening a can. Then silence.

They were off the ground before they knew it.

Inside the vortex, first thing they noticed was the smell of nature- wet grass, dirt and stale water.

The air pressure was intense causing their eardrums to pop over and over.

They both thought they were in the world's worse rollercoaster as they were separated and slammed unceremoniously onto the muddy ground below.

They were both knocked out.

Ten minutes passed before Carl gained consciousness and hazily called her name.

"Michonne, Mich-" he coughed.

He called for her for another ten minutes. He carefully maneuvered in the deluge looking for his paramour. He found the backpack first. Then her sword.

Soon, he spotted dreads under a small pile of rubble.

He quickly unveiled her. She was unconscious still.

Blood was seeping from her forehead.

He examined it and saw that it was not fatal but it was deep. It needed stitches.

He took a deep breath and lifted her off the ground and put her over his shoulder. He surprised himself. Carl didn't think he was strong enough.

After thirty minutes, the rain let up. Now easier to see, he spotted a house in the distance.

"Why is it so far? Fuck," Carl stopped by a tree and rested. He sat Michonne across his lap. Cradling her.

"I will have you somewhere safe soon. I will take care of you," he kissed her forehead. He got blood on his lips.

She uttered, "I love you."

But did not awaken just yet. He knew she could have been saying it to anybody in slumber but he wanted to think it was him.

Carl got back on his feet. He carried her in his arms this time. It was a little easier.

Along the way, he noticed there were multiple walkers pinned to the ground. He walked around them.

Kill them later, he thought.

He made it.

To his surprise, the hide-a- key was exposed by the storm.

He sat Michonne down on the porch swing and unlocked the door.

There was a blatant guard walker in the living room. Carl dispatched the creature quickly. He threw the corpse outside.

He brought Michonne inside and laid her on the couch. He checked all the other rooms. All clear.

He looked through the kitchen and found a rare gem outside Alexandria- electricity.

He also found paper towels and soap.

He knew the first he had to tend to her wound.

He cleaned it. He had the medical supplies he needed in the pack. It took some great care on his behalf but Carl stitched the gash straight. He did not want her to have a nasty scar on her pretty face.

Now there was the matter of getting her out her wet, muddy clothes. He didn't want her to wake up sick.

Carl noticed right away that whoever lived or used to live there was a woman or at least had one.

He went to the bedroom and raided the closet. In a box, he found a whole menagerie of unopened women's underwear. It was all colors and sizes and styles.

There were a royal blue pair of boy shorts with deep purple lace trim that caught his eye. They looked the right size. Then he saw a chemise that sorta matched. He grinned triumphantly before seeing a long blue baseball tee. He knew this was more her style. He left the chemise behind and returned to the front room.

Now to get her out those wet clothes, he thought tingling at the prospect.

The rain had rinsed away all the mud. So, that was a plus.

He removed her mismatched shoes first. Then her socks.

Now her pants, he thought.

Determined to be a gentleman about it and not a creep- last thing he ever wanted to do was take advantage of an unconscious woman. Carl looked away as he undid her buckle and then her fly.

He pulled them down along with her underwear.

He glanced fleetingly between her thighs. A place he had already paid visit to four times on three separate occasions. A place he was eager to return.

Carl dried off her legs before slipping the panties on.

He carefully slid her shirt over her head to avoid the stitches.

He sat her up and removed her bra.

Instead of awkwardly pulling her arms through, he did it like it was underwear and simply pulled her arms through the sleeves.

He went and found some blankets and a pillow for her.

He made sure she looked comfortable.

"You wake up. You hear me? I love you. You can't ever leave me," he kissed her lips and rubbed his nose against hers.

She stirred.

He smiled. He started a fire and placed her clothes in front of it.

He undressed down to his boxers and put his clothes beside hers.

He returned to the bedroom and looked for boxers or tighty-whities. No go.

"Damn," he said. Last thing he wanted to do was sit around in wet underwear. He slipped them off.

Carl air-dried looking for something to wear.

He found a super soft dark blue robe.

"Feels like I am getting a hug. Goddamn. I wonder if they have another one. Jag would love this," he forgot for a moment they had broken up.

Some stray tears fell. He sniffled and looked at himself in the mirror. He removed his bandage. He could not help but hear his wife's voice mocking him.

Every ounce of confidence she gave him about his eye, his looks, Jagadamba had snatched it back.

Being intimate with Michonne should have been an ego boost but it wasn't for a couple reasons.

A, other than when he went down on her, he hadn't pleased her.

B, it was a secret.

C, they had not had a real conversation about it.

Just another complication, he thought.

On top of that, she was his dad's girlfriend and his wife's aunt.

As angry as he wanted to be with Jagadamba, he couldn't be. After all, he had committed adultery on her.

His conscience was attacking him about his wife.

"I am a horrible person. I do not deserve to be happy. I have my childhood sweetheart and I cheated on her with my dad's girlfriend."

He didn't even want to get started on Enid.

With that said, it still felt like a hollow sentimentality. A part of him really had no compunction whatsoever.

Carl knew if she offered to sleep with him again that he wasn't going to hesitate.

Can't be a lying asshole and a hypocrite, too, Carl thought.

He returned to the front room.

Michonne was awake.

"Hey, why didn't you call for me?" He asked looking her up and down like she was Turkish delight.

She looked at what she had on. She asked really with her face.

Carl replied smirking, "I couldn't let you stay wet and not do anything about it."

Michonne blushed.

"Yeah, that wasn't a loaded statement at all."

"Well. Oh, I didn't it mean it like that," he blushed.

"Chill. My stitches. You did a good job. Thanks," there was a mirror on the wall. She had gotten up when he was gone.

"You are more than welcome. Jag taught me. A week ago when Tommie cut her hand down to the white meat. Jag knows how to do a little bit of everything. She was always like that."

Michonne ignored his wistfulness about it. She asked, "How long was I out?"

"An hour or two maybe. I am not sure. I was a little out of it myself."

"Where are we? How did we get here, Carl?"

With a proud smile, he replied, "By foot. I carried you."

"Really?" She wanted to be incredulous but couldn't be. He had never lied to her.

"Yeah. It wasn't hard. You're light."

She grinned.

He asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. I saw you turn the corner," she said.

In reality, she woke up the moment, he disrobed her. She wanted to see if he would be a gentleman or not. She was so pleased when he was. She was not the least bit upset when he kissed her.

She asked, "Think someone lives here?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I hope not."

Then five minutes of awkward silence went by. During which Carl sat down on the couch by Michonne.

"So, we were swept away in a tornado," Michonne said yawning.

"Yep," he said putting his hand on her ankle.

"Did you happen to see which way the tornado went?"

"It was about four miles away. It was, uh, going back into the sky."

"Good."

Four more minutes passed before Carl and Michonne actually looked at one another.

It was hard to tell who leapt at who first. They collided in a cascade of kisses.

They greedily fondled one another. It was like he was butane and she were an open flame- they combusted.

After seven minutes, the always against type Carl, spoke.

"Tell me how far this goes," he said.

Michonne sighed and said, "Why talk about it when it has already been decided for us?"

"What does that mean?"

"Between our age difference and my status with your dad and yours with my niece, there is nothing to talk about. Talking will not change those facts."

"None of those things would be an issue if you had just agreed to be with me last year. It is obvious to me since last night that you wanted to be," he said being more confident with her than he ever had.

It stoked her coals.

"Hush before you ruin the mood," she said before kissing him again.

He resisted his seventeen year old urge to argue and reciprocated.

Soon, she straddled his lap and they took turns peppering each other's necks with kisses.

Pretty soon, she took the lead. She kissed his lips, then down his chin and continued in a straight line until she was on her knees in front of him.

She untied his robe but did not unveil him. She stood up.

Michonne took off her panties but not her top. She didn't want to overwhelm him like she did in the shed.

She sat on his thighs and parted his robe.

She looked down at Carl and thought to herself, I never seen anyone who has to grow into their dick before. The size of his mushroom tip alone. No wonder those girls didn't mind sharing his big dicked self.

"Did you happen to see any lube around?" She asked like she was inquiring about a missing sock.

"I don't know. I don't use it therefore it wouldn't stick out to me. I can get you wet naturally," apart of him wanted to be insulted but concealed it. After all, she was about to sleep with him.

"Oh, I know you can. But, sometimes, I just like getting straight to it."

"I get it. But, I like taking my time."

"No. You like routine. Means you are safe, no matter what it is. You don't want to get stuck in a rut sexually. And besides, there is nothing wrong with lube. You'll learn.

Did you see any oil? Like olive oil?"

Carl made a face.

"Wouldn't that burn? Down there?" He asked.

"Rule of thumb, if you can eat it then you can use it. Skin in your mouth and between your legs is similar."

"I didn't know."

"Well, now you do. But, you can't use oil with latex. It will eat right through it. Only use oil with someone you trust."

"Someone you trust. You trust me?" Carl flirted.

"Any reason why I shouldn't?"

"Can't think of one," he said almost smiling.

She kissed him and left out.

Carl scoffed and said to himself, "I am not stuck in a rut. Only been boning two months. Hmmph."

Michonne came back. She found some astroglide and some condoms.

"I thought you said you trusted me," he responded.

"I do. I already took two chances with you. Tubes tied or not. Third times the charm and all."

"It wouldn't be the worst thing," he said.

"Kinda would be."

He stood up with robe still open and stepped to her asking, "Who's the mood killer now?"

Once again, they kissed as he pushed her into a wall. She liked how he manhandled her.

Soon, his right hand found its way between her legs. He worked the side of her hood with his thumb. Careful not to touch it directly knowing how sensitive a woman can be down there.

She dropped items in question as he edged her closer to a quick orgasm.

Before she could finish, she shoved him off before picking up the prophylactics.

Michonne led him to the bedroom.

He threw off the robe and got into the bed.

She turned her back to him and pulled the top over her head. She flung it onto his robe.

He made note that she was curvy but very muscular. His wife was too. It made him miss her but not as badly as he wanted to be with Michonne.

She walked leisurely to the bed and sat beside him.

They smiled at each other.

It mutated into laughter. Neither was shocked at their recent developments but surprised at how natural it felt.

She opened the rubber. Wanting to be all sexy like, she put the condom in her mouth. It was going well at first until it became time to leave a reservoir at the tip.

One of her canines had a sharp chip that snagged the rubber.

"Shit," she lamented.

Carl wanted to snigger but held it and said gently, "I can do it. Between your brother and my mom. I know how.

Wait. That didn't sound right."

"Let me guess, a twenty ounce can of beer. To demonstrate-" they said in unison,

"No man is too big for a condom."

Carl added, "My mom used a big banana. Like they both knew that being hung was going to be my reality one day."

Michonne shook her head and handed him the condoms.

He quickly slipped it on.

She got into position on her back.

Carl was about to mount her when she said, "Take it off."

She pointed at his bandage.

"Why?"

"I am naked and you are not. It isn't fair."

"I can't," he had a couple reasons. Mostly, what Jagadamba said earlier but there was also a request she had asked of him weeks before.

Michonne sniffed and asked, "Why not? You never need to be embarrassed in front of me."

"I'm not. I was more concerned with you seeing my johnson than my eye socket. Now, that fear is over. You do approve. Right?" He was fishing for a compliment.

"If I didn't, you think we would be together, right now?"

He grinned and shook his head no.

"So, off with it," she pulled at it.

Carl took a deep breath. He gently stilled her hand.

Then sighed, "This is something I can only share with her. Until earlier, I felt like she didn't judge me because of my eye. Like, I still don't care about her back. Anyway.

She made me promise not to show anybody else outside the household. I don't know why."

Michonne had something smart assed to say but instead replied, "I respect that."

Her thoughts were however, Jagadamba is so arbitrarily bossy just like her dad. All the men in my family were really. And damnit, Carl. It is not like she is here. Anyway,

"Sit on your legs," she said aloud.

He obeyed.

"Okay. Now, what?"

She scooted down and lifted her hips. He took the hint and pulled her onto his lap. He repositioned himself.

She brought her knees up to her chest and crossed her legs at the ankles.

This put her flower on full display. He smiled when he saw it.

Holy shit. Her pussy is perfect. Pink and brown. Looks like a flower and two thirds of neapolitan ice cream. God, I would love some ice cream.

Carl brimmed from ear to ear before leaning forward to kiss her feet and ankles.

This whole thing was a heady daydream for Carl. He even felt a little drunk. Or maybe it was a concussion. One can never tell.

"Now what do we do?" He asked.

"We knit," she was full on sarcastic.

Carl laughed.

"I am naked, you are naked. You weren't shy against that tree. You didn't even ask. You took what you wanted. Not that I minded. I saw your face tear up just now. I am not accusing you of anything. I want this."

"I do, too."

"So," she playfully kicked him.

As he entered her slowly remembering something Jagadamba said to them the first time they had sex.

"Slowly. Just don't jump right in. I am not a swimming pool."

Five minutes in, she said, "I am not into this like I thought I would be. Stop."

Truth was, he was not confident. And she could tell.

Carl pulled out.

He asked, "Am I doing it wrong? Did it hurt?"

"No. Do you have a fantasy?" She asked turning to lie on her stomach.

He looked away shyly then looked at her and said with the sweetest smile, "You are my fantasy. I am already living it."

Michonne blushed so hard he could see it.

She turned on her side and began to stroke him.

As he shivered, she said, "There has to be more to it than that. Pretend it is late at night and this is your hand. What are we doing in your mind?"

Breathily, Carl replied, "You are on top of me. We are face to face. Kissing. Your arms are around my neck and mine are wrapped around you like we are hugging. Your legs are around my waist, mine are holding you in place. I feel your boobs rubbing against me as you go up and down and around on my cock.

I tell how much you mean to me. You say it back.

I suck on your neck, touch your breasts. Start to move with you. You say what you said in the shed. Then I say the same. We hold each other and promise not to let each other go. That's it."

She sat up and said,

"Have you ever did it that with either of them?"

"No," this was a half truth. He and Jagadamba started to do it like that then A crying Carly-Jayne knocked on the door and just murdered that mood. She had a night terror.

"Well, let's do that," Michonne hunched.

"Really? Okay," he almost clapped.

Michonne reached for the lube. Carl scoffed and took it out her hand.

"Let me," he said throwing it somewhere.

Michonne huffed but laid on her back.

He got on top of her. He kissed her lips before bringing them to her nipples.

She was impressed he wasn't suckling them per se but instead he was lightly licking with his lips wrapped around.

This had always been a turn on for her. She felt it between her thighs.

Speaking of which, Carl slipped his hand down to her clit. He used his thumb like he knew she liked.

Michonne moaned as both sensations fed each other. Soon, she had a sharp, pounding orgasm.

This was not Carl's intention. He wanted to make her wet. Not finish her off just yet.

Not saying a word, he darted down.

He saw she was not aroused anymore. He knew women got hard-ons, too. No matter how wet she got if her clit was not stiff, she was not going to come again.

So, he took his hand and parted her while taking the other and gently clutching her oyster. This was something he saw in a porno once when he was twelve and never forgotten it.

Knowing she was super sensitive at the moment and that women really didn't have a refractory period like men do. He remembered reading that in Deanna's library. She had quite a selection of biology books. He liked science.

Michonne remained quiet. She wanted to see where this was going.

He moved his hand in jerking motion. She hissed and bucked.

He stimulated her with the tip of his tongue directly on it. He then began to suck on it. She squealed and tried to push him away. It felt great and hurt all at once.

He stopped once he saw she was aroused again. This was much to her chagrin.

She grabbed his head before he rose up completely and said, "Uh-uh. Finish."

He smirked and dove back down.

Using the tip Glenn gave him, he took his index and middle fingers and put them inside her. He rooted his fingers around feeling for her g-spot. Dude told him that it felt like a sponge or an orange peel.

He found it. He applied pressure and moved his fingers as if he was telling her to come here. All the while still working his mouth.

Michonne was becoming breathless and she held his head in place. She couldn't believe Carl was so good at this.

He had been a cunning linguists for nearly four years. He knew he was good at oral and complete confidence in his ability. Intercourse not so much. Especially after his wife said she was merely being an actress. She had really hurt his feelings.

Michonne knew one thing was for sure that the Grimes boys kisses may have tasted the same but their touch was not.

Carl had an certain enthusiasm Rick just didn't. Sex was new to the young man and he was eager to please.

That's not to say Rick didn't please her because he did. And often.

Rick built a skill set of things he knew was good at- doggy style, face sitting, good, ole fashioned missionary position and things of that nature. Sex was not a mystery to him. It was a release as well as a way to have a conversation without words with his lady. He had nothing to prove to himself.

To Carl however, sex was a way to prove his worth as a man. An orgasm was a pain reliever. His favorite drug; one of a few things he felt he was truly good or at least okay at.

And yeah, it was a way to express love but mostly for him, it was comfort. Something he had scarcely since early childhood.

"Right there, right there. Oh, fuck. Shit, Carl. How in the fuck are you doing that?" She managed to speak out as she grabbed his hair and pulled it hard as ecstasy hit her so hard she let out a yodeling scream.

Carl was a little disappointed she didn't squirt like Jagadamba did. However, he pulled his mouth away and used his thumb to make her buck and flinch as he sat up. She let out stilted purrs before she finally slapped his hand away.

Carl sat on his heels. His erection swaying in anticipation. It was moving so much that he held it still.

Michonne was one big smile as she knew crawled toward him.

She lookeddown at his penis and back at him. She reached down and pulled the condom off him. Then in one fluid motion she received him.

He sucked on her neck and she began to bob up and down on him. Her legs were on the side of his giving her control and depth of penetration.

He put his hands around her waist and a began to pump with her.

Soon, they were kissing, moaning and laughing.

"You're such a good kisser. You and that mouth. Oh, shit," she whispered straightening out her legs and wrapping them around him.

He reached behind his head and undone his bandage.

The gesture touched her deeply.

They kissed with eyes wide open. At that, moment something deep and primal took over.

Their bodies synced up. They were both moving the exact same way.

Six minutes later.

They experienced something rarely experienced by anyone without a lot of careful planning. Carl and Michonne came together.

They both moaned and clashed like a bagpipe with a hole in it or a wrecked accordion maybe. Their twin bliss made an ugly sound.

They were silent for a few moments. Just looking at each other and catching their breaths.

Carl kissed her deeply. He then rubbed his nose hers.

"I love you, Michonne," he put his forehead against hers.

She kissed his top lip and said, "I love you, too."


	3. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Michonne continue to have hot, sweaty sex while discussing their relationship as well as the error of Carl's ways with Jagadamba and Enid.

They were still intertwined on the bed and a little out of breath when Carl thought,   
She finally said she loves me. Fuck yeah. Almost makes my fight with my wife worth it.  
He kissed her again and immediately noticed her face was wet and not from sweat.  
“Why are you crying?” He said wiping her tears with his thumbs.  
“I am little overwhelmed.”  
“Why?”  
“Seriously?”  
“Cause we came together?”  
She nodded.  
“It was intense. Have you ever done that with another person. Cause I haven’t.”  
“No. Almost did once but my boyfriend could not hold out two minutes. Mike was a selfish cunt if there ever was one.”  
“Sorry to hear it. Jag is a selfish lover sometimes, too.  
Like, I go down on her a lot. It’s like her favorite thing in the world. I like doing it so that’s not my complaint.  
And half the time she let’s me fuck her or she jerks me off afterwards. But, lately she turns around and goes to sleep.  
One day last week, I complained about it and that night we had a threesome.”  
“I was really hoped that was just a rumor. And bringing another person into y’all's bed doesn’t make her sound like a selfish wife but you sound like a selfish husband.”  
“It was her idea.”  
“Did you object at any point?”  
“Not out loud.”  
“Did you bang both of them? Watch them with each other? Did Enid blow you? The other girl was Enid, right?”  
“Yes to all of it. You don’t understand.”  
“Honey, there is nothing to understand. Two beautiful girls wanted to have illicit sex with you. How is making sure you get a Hustler forum moment selfish?”  
“She is like really bisexual. She wasn’t just doing for me. Trust that.   
And the one time she did try to blow me, it was half -ass and terrible. I told her to stop. I made no attempt to jack off. I just said fuck it, put my arms around her and went to sleep.”  
“Did it ever occur to you that maybe that maybe that’s a sore spot for her. Think about all those times she was probably forced to that.”  
“Okay. I get it. I suck.”  
“You don’t suck. Through everything, you are still spoiled. And you haven’t you haven’t put yourself in her shoes.”  
“And you have? You just slept with her husband,” Carl said seeing the hypocrisy in her statements.  
Michonne gave him a stinkface.  
“Well, it’s true.”  
“Anyway, did it ever occur to you those nights she didn’t reciprocate that she was just tired? It wasn’t personal. Remember she’s a mom, not just to Carly-Jayne but to sweet but wounded Ana, smartass Marco and that irritating and nosy Tomeka, too. She has to deal with Pharaohs and keep them in line. You better believe they still see her as their queen.   
And not to mention the other Alexandrians. Most of still suspicious of her or standoffish. Hell, and that’s how Rick treats her. And I how much he means to her. She’s told me. So, he hurts her feelings everyday.”  
“I know he does. She tells me,” he said angrily.  
“Not to mention her past. She has been some man’s garbage can- her words- since she was twelve.   
For the first time in her sexual life, she has enough autonomy and feels safe enough with you to say no with confidence knowing you’re not going to beat her down and take it anyway. That’s not a slight against you. It’s a compliment to you. Because you make her feel that way. You have that effect on people when you’re not being a dick.”  
“I never thought of it that way. I did sound pretty lame, huh?”  
“Yes, yes you did.  
So, give me another example of her being selfish in your relationship. Cause that’s not a good example and not a person alive would feel sorry for you. I think if a couple walkers heard that story, they would stop in their tracks and shake their heads at you. Then eat you.”   
He laughed. She didn’t.  
“Sorry,” he said.  
“You didn’t do anything. Are you hungry? I am hungry,” she said lifting off him.  
“I could eat. But, I am still a little full from earlier,” he called himself flirting as he put the robe back on.  
Michonne blushed and stuck her tongue out at him.  
Boy is a freak like his daddy. What have I gotten myself into? She thought.  
Carl went downstairs and collected the backpack. He had some eggs and took half a bread loaf and butter as well as some beef jerky. Jerky was one of Michonne’s favorites. He’s never cared for it.  
He could taste the bitterness of the tannin.  
When he came back, Michonne was stretching like a cat, eyes closed and her index finger in her mouth.   
Fuck, the Anthony women are sexy as hell. They don’t even have to try, he thought.  
Feeling his eye on her, she opened hers and smiled.  
“Hey, handsome. Yay, food. I am famished,” Michonne said.  
Carl took the robe off and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
“I don’t want you to catch a cold,” he said.  
“Wasn’t concerned about it a few minutes ago,” she said slipping it off.  
“We were sharing body heat. So,” he grinned mischievously.  
She elbowed him playfully before accepting an egg that he had just peeled for her.   
“Salt and pepper?”  
He presented it to her.   
“I love boiled eggs. I like the smell,” Carl smiled.  
“You like farts?” Michonne teased.  
“No. They remind me of my Mom. Every Saturday, she would soft boil eggs and bake bacon and panfry bread in butter and we would watch cartoons. Sometimes, Jagadamba would be with us. She hates eggs. It’s a texture thing. So, my Mom made her grits instead.”  
“Freckles has always been persnickety,” Michonne said more ruefully than she meant to.  
“I miss her.”  
“I understand. I miss Rick.”  
Carl snorted, “No one's perfect.”  
“Am I the reason why you are angry with your dad?”  
Michonne's conscience was still in full swing even though it may not seem like it.  
“Somewhat. Let’s say you’re thirty-five percent, Jagadamba's forty and how I lost my eye and my Mom and Shane and his general not giving a fuck about my feelings is the other twenty five.”  
“You blame him for all that. Even your eye? Why?”  
“Yes. He hesitated when Jesse grabbed me. I was screaming out for him. He barely knew her. I mean come on. My gun fell from behind me. Asshole saw it and you know the rest.”  
“You shouldn’t be angry with him. That night, he picked you up and ran with you like you weighed nothing. Then afterwards, sheer fury took over and he went out there and slew so many walkers. It spread to us all. Even Eugene and Gabriel. Your dad’s loves you. Everything he does is for you and your sister.”  
Embittered, he replied, “Good for him. If he really loved me in an unselfish way, he would have brought my wife home. Or better yet he would have let me known what was up and I would've been there. We wouldn’t’ve left each other’s side for shit. Those guys never would’ve got the drop on her. Those guys were cowards if they had saw a man with her, they wouldn’t have done shit.   
We never would’ve had that awful fight.   
Now, I have lost her and my babies. I just know she is going to take Carly-Jayne away from me. Turn her against me. I really love that little girl. And she loves she loves me. She is my little girl,” he said with certainty.  
“Wow. That’s a huge thing. That’s how I feel about your sister,” Michonne admitted playing with his hair.  
“I am glad. I will say this much if this is how asshole feels about Judith- finally. I get it.”  
“Carl-”  
“I am not finished, Michonne.   
I have lost everything- my wife, my kid, Enid even you.  
Now Enid is strictly my fault but the rest? Are things he took away from me. He’s the winner. I’m the loser. I get it, life. You don’t have to keep rubbing it in what is left of my face.”  
“I call bullshit. You both lost your mom. Didn’t he lose his mind?”  
“So, he says. I secretly always thought that was all an act. It was the only socially acceptable way he could ignore Shane's baby and me and still save face.   
Even now, he still doesn’t spend enough time with her. He pats her on the head and shoves her in my arms and goes on his merry way. Not that I mind. She’s all I got left of my Mom. She looks so much like her. I have been more her dad than he has. She used to call me dada.”  
“I never knew that.”  
“I didn’t advertise the fact. Moving right along, I kept telling her, no, I am your brother. Eventually, it came out as Budder. She refuses to call me Carl,” he left out a dry laugh.  
“I didn’t know you had all this anger, rancor against him. I knew you were jealous. Your resentment goes way beyond me.”  
“That’s not true. If anything it made me not push it down anymore. I am sick of losing.”  
“I get that.”  
“Now I am back at square one.”  
“How so?” She had a feeling what he was referring to.  
“I know by some miracle or pity or combo of that you, Jag and Enid find me attractive but what if this is it for me? Enid and Jagadamba both sort of hate me at the moment. They both broke up with me. And you have never been mine to begin with. So, what if no other girl wants me? If that’s the case. I wish I died this afternoon. I don’t want to go back to being alone. I look like what I am. A monster. Monsters don’t get happy endings. Never,” he had tears in his voice.  
“You still feel that way about yourself?” She grabbed his hand.  
“Yes. Jagadamba told me it stunk and it gives her nightmares. Said it was disgusting. I am disgusting to her. And that she laughs at me behind my back when I do physical therapy. I thought she didn’t care. She made me feel well, pretty. I mean if someone who looks like her wants someone that looks like me, that means I must be okay. You know? After she said that, I feel like the Phantom of the Opera. Maybe she never loved me. Maybe no one does or ever will,” he began to sob like a baby.  
Michonne straddled him and forced his head up.  
“Look at me,” she said.  
He did.  
“There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re gorgeous. You really are inside and out.  
She felt hurt and she lashed out. I know for a fact that girl loves you so much. So much. She risked her life to get back to you. She named her daughter after you. Even had her on your birthday. That is how deep her need for you is. Jagadamba is devoted to you. She’s not about to abort those babies.”  
“You really think so?”  
“I know so.”  
“What about you? I know this isn’t going anywhere. I know you are probably doing this because you pity me. What other reason could it be? You wouldn’t touch me last year.”  
“I don’t pity you. Nothing about our situation is right or fair. That’s not how life works. Ever.”  
“Sometimes, it does. You are finally with me. It was only for a moment but Enid and Jagadamba both wanted me. It was nice,” he said feeling exceptionally sorry for himself.  
Michonne was determined to convince Carl that he and her niece were not over. Anything to get attention off her.  
“Again. You and Jag will get over this. Y’all will make it. It is not is bad as you think.”  
“Now I call bullshit. You don’t give a damn. Not really. You’re using her as a distraction. You don’t want to answer any of my real questions I have about us.”  
Michonne sighed. She knew she had two options. She could continue kissing to be clever or have a real conversation.  
She sighed again and dismounted him.  
“Okay. Since you insist. Shoot.”  
“I have more of a confession than questions about us at the moment. You kind of summed it up when you said it had been decided for us.   
This is a terrible thing to say but since this morning I kinda wish Jagadamba went left instead of right That she never showed up at the gate.   
My life was actually sorting itself out then she shows up.   
She is like a force of nature. Nothing is the same once she passes through. I actually kind of love that about her. Sometimes. Other times, it is just devastating. Like now.  
You are not a storm. Well, maybe you used to be. But, now you are the double rainbow that happens after the storm. Like in Genesis when after the floodwaters receded.   
A lot of people like the chaos of thunder and lightning. And sometimes as with most things that has its place. But, I like the calm. It’s beautiful, safe and you know no matter how shitty things may seem, as long as you see the rainbow, things are going to be better. Awesome even. Yeah, you’re most definitely a fucking gorgeous ass rainbow,” he put her dreads behind her ear.  
She didn’t know what to say to that.  
She teared up and kissed him.  
“You taste like butter and salt,” he smiled.  
She smiled back at him and said.  
“Let me know when you feel the urge, okay?”  
“The urge to what?”  
“Nut.”  
With no preamble, he ducked down and took him into her mouth.  
As badly as he had always wanted this, he still had an idealized image of her. He wanted to worship at her altar not the other way around.  
“You don’t have to. I will just be happy to do it the regular way. I mean I – OH. MY. GOD. Ignore everything I said. I am an idiot. Fucking shit,” he exclaimed feeling a sensation he had never quite experienced.  
Enid and the late Beth for the matter would blow him by bobbing their heads up and down while sucking.   
True, they both made him come but it just didn’t feel like this.  
Michonne was using her tongue mostly. Slowly but teasing the extra sensitive nerve endings on the head of his penis. Especially, the underside of his mushroom tip.  
She made darting eye contact with him.   
At one point, she noticed him gasping and his eye were fluttering and his toes were curling.   
She stopped and blew on it. The saliva she left behind caused a pleasant cooling effect.  
“Breathe,” she said sultrily.  
“Easier said than done,” he said eager for her to get back to what she was doing.  
And like that, she did except this time she actually wrapped her lips around it. Pointingly making a gagging sound. She knew men just loved that bit of theater.  
Hell, the visual and sound alone was enough to get him off.  
Three minutes passed.  
“Okay, okay. I am about to, whoa, oh, oh, that feels so goddamn good,” he moaned resisting the his natural inclination to thrust. He knew women hate, hated that.  
Just as the first drop of life's blood was making its way out his vas deferens- she stopped performing and squeezed his glans shut.   
Exasperated, he asked, “Why'd you stop? I am like, right fucking there. And that kinda hurts.”  
“It’s called being patient. Actually, it’s called edging. Because the longer you the stave off your orgasm, the better it will feel. You want to know what that is like, don’t you?"  
He looked at her like he could eat her with a spoon and said with a little smirk, “I do.”  
After about two minutes, his member went from full on Fourth of July proud to half mast on Memorial Day. That was supposed to happen.   
Seeing the disappointment on his face, she said, “Give it a couple seconds. Like thirty. It'll also make it look bigger. Not that you need any help with that.”  
Sure enough, he was back in the game.  
He leapt at her. She squealed with delight when he landed on top of her.  
She wrapped her legs around him. They weren’t intertwined yet.  
Carl said, “So, um, what you want to do? Let me say that again in another way,” he leaned his head down and whispered in the lowest register of his voice; which is to say he sounded uncannily (and subconsciously) like Rick, asked her, “What is your favorite way to be fucked?”  
This simultaneously took her aback because it was a brazenly provocative question.   
A question that most lovers no matter the sex- don’t care let alone think to ask.   
They only do to you what they want to do to you. If you don’t like it, oh, well. That’s on you.  
So, she turned the question around on him.  
He replied, “Beggars can’t be choosers. As long as I can be inside, around or near a woman, I am good to go. But, if I just had to select something. It would be giving head. I know I am good at it. I like receiving it but it’s not my favorite. I don’t really have a favorite. Unprotected sex is fantastic but it’s not a position. I guess sex is my favorite position.”  
She laughed.  
“Well, if I had to choose, I would say doggy style with a reach around. Or teaspooning or what we just did.”  
“That was great. I do know what doggy style is. That’s hitting the pussy from behind, right?” He said trying very hard not enter her right then and there.   
He wanted to know what pleased her. He didn’t want it to be about him.  
“So, eloquent,” she teased.  
“What’s teaspooning?”  
She said, “Teaspooning is where we are both on our knees. I clutch my legs together. You enter and then you gently pump. It’s not impersonal like doggy style. It gives us the chance to touch and kiss. Plus, I don’t think I can hold my head down for that long. The pressure would hurt my stitches,” she kissed his nose.  
“You had me at I get to have sex with you. I am game. Whatever you want to do,” he hunched.  
On that note, she got into position. A wave of nerves hit her hard.  
Maybe we shouldn’t do this, she thought- angel on her shoulder.  
Devil on her shoulder, Bitch, you have fucked your boyfriend's son three times already, let him do miraculous things with his lips and tongue and fingers to your pussy and you just sucked his almost comically huge dick. Cut it out and get down to it.  
Soon, Carl was behind her. He was nervous too but for different reasons. He didn’t want to disappoint her.  
I want to make her come like no one else has. Like crazy good. I want her to want me. I want her to forget about him, the devil on his shoulder thought. The angel didn’t bother speaking; it wanted this too.  
She held her legs together tightly, he grabbed a hold of her waist.  
“So, I just,” he pressed it up against her.  
“Yes. Wait,” she turned her head to kiss him as she felt him press himself inside slowly. They gasped into each other’s mouths.  
Soon, his hands seemed to be all over her. Even felt like he had sprouted a couple.  
Three minutes passed. Only sound was panting and the smack of his lips on her neck, shoulders and earlobes.  
At one point, one of his hands found its way into her hair. He ran his nimble fingers along the length of her scalp. She liked it so much that she reached back and touched his face.  
“Somebody needs to shave,” she said feeling a little stubble on his chin.  
He let out a small chuckle before asking, “Am I doing this right?”  
“Yes. It’s one of those slowly built things.”  
On that note, he reached in front of her and began to massage her rosebud.  
Four minutes later, she was emitting soft little groans as fingers and penis were doing their work.  
His free hand was taking turns squeezing her breasts and playing with her nipples.  
One minute later. Carl was overcome with how he felt about her.   
He began to chant under his breath, “I love you.”   
He punctuated each word with either an agile twist, a grind or a thrust. Still masturbating her all the while.  
Soon, she was coming.   
He feels so fucking good. I can’t believe this shit. Is it possible to inherit being good at sex or what? You can inherit everything else. Why not that? She thought bucking and moaning.  
Carl could tell by her reaction that she was coming.  
Being who he was, he pulled out, bent her over, dropped down to the floor on his knees and finished her off with his mouth before she could protest.   
Michonne didn’t know what to make of this. Well, actually she did. It was just an awesome shock. He sucked her clit until she came hard in his mouth and she could not stand it anymore. Hell, had done.  
Breathless, she pulled away from him and laid on her back.  
As if his legs had been retro-fitted with springs, he leapt from the floor and on top of her.  
He was about to enter her again when she said, “Wait.”  
He sighed and pouted but he obeyed.  
She threw her long, lean legs up into the air.   
“Before we get started, I want you to remember to breathe. Don’t concentrate on what’s going on between your legs. Remember to breathe through it. You’ll come but you won’t ejaculate. You’ll stay hard.”  
“That’s possible?” He asked.  
“Yep. Anything’s possible if you want it badly enough. Lean into me and pump as hard as you can,” she said putting a pillow under her hips.  
Without saying anything, he did just that.  
Three minutes into, she had by now draped her legs on his shoulders crossing them at the ankles.  
“Dude, stay closer to me. You don’t have to do all that into order to pump. Short strokes, they don’t always have to be long ones,” she said as soothingly as possible.  
Again, he silently obeyed.  
Eight minutes later.  
“Oh, shit, shit,” he moaned.   
He had never pumped like that before. Usually, he only concentrated on the head of his penis when it came to sensation. Not the whole thing.  
Five minutes passed and Michonne noticed Carl had a certain looseness of the hips that Rick just didn’t possess. Aww, youth.  
Carl was very nearly there and already he could feel that this orgasm was going to different. The pressure he felt building in his loins alone was an eye opener.  
Breathe, goddammit, breathe, you asshole. Oh, fuck. Fucking fuck. Her pussy is goddamn good. Best one I have ever had, he thought boisterously.   
He almost laughed out loud. He kissed her instead.  
Just to fuck with him, Michonne moaned, “Carl, I am so close. I think I am might be coming.”  
Carl knew this was a tease.  
Focusing on his breathing as if it was a cheat sheet for a standardized test, he replied, “You are lowdown. I am so getting you back.”  
She purred, “I like to see you try.”  
“You making fun of me?” He asked feeling himself edge closer.  
“Never,” she leaned her head up to kiss him.   
His dark chocolate brown locks fell around her face like curtains before she slipped the tufts of hair behind his ears to get a better glimpse of him.  
She liked his face. There was a sweet earnestness about it. A dewy handsomeness that couldn’t be denied. He was just so . . . pink.  
She kissed his chin.  
“You are making this so difficult. I gotta pull out. And you got to do that thing again,” Carl pulled out.  
Michonne came from behind him and cinched his glans shut. It was the equivalent of stepping on a garden hose midstream.  
She deliberately breathed on his neck and went so far as to nibble his earlobes.  
“You’re making it very hard to stay hard,” he sibilated through his teeth.  
“I told you to breathe,” she said with a smirk so big you could hear it in her voice.  
Michonne examined the rest of him while she held him.  
She saw his stitches looked a little inflamed.   
His back was starting to bruise up and not to mention those well placed scratches Jagadamba had left.  
"Are you hurting? I have my head injury but I can stand it. Want me to go find some aspirin you?" She asked.  
Carl turned his head to look at her and replied, "Being here with you is all the painkiller I need."  
"I am flattered. I am. But, meds exist for a reason."  
"You don't understand, Michonne. I am always in some type of pain. My eye gives me fits. Sometimes- you can let go now- sex makes me feel better. It is my aspirin. It makes it all go away. Only thing matters then is the girl I am with. I usually make sure she orgasms first. Then I concentrate on me. Sex makes me forget me. You know what I mean? Even after its over, the relief I feel lasts for a couple hours. Even longer if there is cuddling. I like cuddling. My mom used to call me her little cuddlebug. I know it is odd to bring up my mom at a time like this but she has been on my mind a lot lately. Apart of me feels like Jagadamba is her fault. She really wanted us together. I -"  
Michonne pulled him backwards and kissed him upside down.  
"Shut up about her. We are here. Not her. Not Rick. Just us. Let's enjoy our time together. Let's just get this, whatever this shit is, out of our system. Once and for all. Okay?"  
Out of our system? He thought. This is real for me. So real. I love you so much, he exhaled haltingly.   
Instead of saying this out loud, he stood up. He looked down at his erection and back at her.  
If she wants impersonal. I will give her impersonal, he thought.  
"Turn around and get on your hands and knees," he said impassively.  
"You sure? I was thinking-"  
"I don't care what you were thinking. Just do it," Carl almost growled at her.  
"Excuse me? You can't don't get to speak to me that way. I don't care what we just got through doing," Michonne said.  
"Get it our system!? You don't get to speak to me like that. You cannot discount how I feel. I am in love with you. And I know you feel the same way about me. But, you are a chickenshit about it."  
"Fuck you. I am a realist about it. We would never be accepted in our community. Never. They would see me as a boyfriend betraying, homewrecking, family fucking cradlerobber at best. A child molester at worst. Their feelings for you would be a tad simpler. They would see you as a victim of the evil black enchantress or a hero for bagging two women in the same family. An asshole for obvious reasons. Lastly, you and me would be that monster you are so terrified of being. That's why I was and despite what recent activities might suggest- still leery of us being public about how we feel about each other."  
"So, you do feel the same way about me? " That was literally all Carl heard.   
She nodded with tears running down her face.  
He sat down on the bed.  
He said in a soft, sweet voice, "We could always run away. I would take such good care of you. Better than him. I would have brought you back toothpaste instead of mints."  
" Carl-"  
"We will come back in time for the babies or baby but what if we just go? And be this to each other everyday? Go someplace where they won't judge us. What we have is real. You just said so yourself. Please?"  
"Baby, you know we can't. Anything can happen if we leave. If we left and came back to nothing. We would never forgive ourselves. And you know that."  
Crying, he said, "I know. I am so tired of this. Why do I constantly have to choose? Why can't I just love someone and have that love returned back without a bunch of bullshit? Wait, I did. I threw it away. Enid loved me. Loves me and I dumped all over her. For a maybe baby. Jagadamba is crazy. And in pain. And broken. She wants to suffer. She thinks she doesn't deserve to be happy. That all the bad in her life is her fault. She may act all stuck up and cocky but she really doesn't like herself. At all. I don't have the tools to help her."  
"Sure you do. You love her, right?"  
"Almost as much I love you."  
She took a deep breath at his last statement. Then said, "Then that's all you need. Besides, the shit that happened to her, I wouldn't be so nice to me either. I was going through something similar when I met Andrea. You got to be patient. All you need is love."  
"Like the Beatles song. Didn't they also do a song called Come Together?" Carl asked flirting .  
"As a matter of fact, they did. And we are mere mortals. And therefore, who are we to ignore the sage advice of Lennon and McCarthy?" Michonne lied down.   
The only way Carl could have moved any faster were he were a vampire. Or a cheetah.  
Soon, they were going at it. Again.  
Her legs up in the air and he was on his knees carefully staying close her and keeping his thrust short like she taught him.  
"Rotate your hips to the right and a little harder," she said her arms outstretched.  
Carl concentrated on his breathing as he did what she had instructed.   
"Holy crap. This feels awesome," he said really getting into it.   
He withdrew a couple inches and in the process he felt that orange peel skin against the head of his penis. Her g-spot.  
Knowing what it was he adjusted his body accordingly and began stroke it continuously.  
After about three minutes, Michonne began to pant as her skin flush hot and cold. She became dizzy. Her entire body seemed to be vibrate as she swore bright light seemed to sparkle and radiate from between her legs. She was holding on to him now. His shoulders.  
The pressure built and built like a geyser getting ready to pop.  
Carl had the uncanny ability of being able to tell when a woman was about to climax or hoped he did anyway. With this special knowledge, he put his hands between her legs and fingered her clit. That was it. She erupted like Mt. Vesuvius. She squirted.  
Carl was so proud of himself. There was practically a mission accomplished banner and confetti hanging over his head and falling around him.  
Michonne tried to speak but words wouldn't come out. Just shuddering moans. She felt like electricity was running through her body.  
After about four minutes, it stopped. She was freezing now and embarrassed. And her vagina was super sensitive and starting to hurt.  
"I know you haven't gotten off yet but, I need you to stop. I need a break," she said.  
She wasn't about to admit to it to Carl but he just about tore that ass up.  
"You okay?" He asked concerned.  
"Awesome. Embarrassed. But great. You didn't lie in the shed. You've definitively made it up to me, " she purred.  
"I have never been a liar. Not going to start now. Besides, you never have to be embarrassed in front of me," he said pulling out and reaching for something to dry off with.  
He then stretched out beside her still blatantly erect.  
I need a little time before I face that thing again, she thought.  
"I need a couple minutes alone. Go downstairs."  
"Okay. I will take care of this while I am down there," he said referring to his hard-on.  
"No. Leave that good dick alone. I will be there soon."  
He blushed and said, "I will try but I will make no promises. It's kinda screaming for attention right now."  
"Just keep your hands busy and think of walkers. I think I saw a boombox and some cds. Find something for us to listen to," she said turning to lie on her stomach.  
"You have a fantastic ass. It is the right kind of round. Shaped like a heart," he thought about his wife's ass, too. Same shape.  
She arched her back and shook her ass at him.  
Carl shuddered with twitching appendage in hand said, "Fuck, you are hot. And wrongdoing. Shaking your ass like that. Ahh .”  
Carl left.  
Michonne waited a couple minutes and buried her face into the pillow and screamed.  
She knew starting at the tree and onward that she had fucked up profoundly.   
Like Carl before her, she was just as much in love with Carl as she was Rick. Maybe even a little more so- due to the fact Carl never treated her as an afterthought. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was his first choice. That he was basically willing to throw everything and everyone else away to be with her. Though, She had no designs on helping his dream come true; this was the rare instance where the thought really did count.  
What truly shook Michonne the most was his tendency to put her first. How he had actually carried her in the rain -dead weight - and stitched her up. How he was going out his way to not just make her orgasm but he actually made her do so in a way she never had before. She did not want to get started about how fantastic he was at cunnilingus.  
Not to say he was better than Rick because that would be a lie and misnomer. He was just a different type of good.   
Meanwhile, Carl downstairs ignoring his cock to the best of his abilities and going through the cds. He found one in particular that caught his eye.  
"Shirley Bassey 's greatest hits," He remembered the Welsh- Nigerian singer because his grams on his dad's side was a superfan.   
He read the song list and put on the one song he not only recognized but felt totally summed up their situation. He put it on repeat.  
He sat down with the cd case still in his hand.   
Examining the photo of Dame Shirley, he thought, I f me and Michonne had a daughter, she would totally look like this grown. If we had a baby, she’d have no choice but to love me then.  
Upstairs, she heard the music play.  
"Light My Fire? What the hell does he know about that?" She asked with a sneer.  
She sat up grabbed a pillow and flew down the steps.  
He was sitting on the couch with hands behind his head attempting to make his penis dance with the beat of the music.  
Michonne burst into laughter.   
"Apparently, my cock has no sense of rhythm," he laughed.  
"I beg to differ. Twenty minutes ago is testament to that. You made me do something I had never did before. I didn't think it was possible. Just some obnoxious shit they did in pornos. You, it, hell, I am not going to front, I like the way you fuck me,” she hid her face with her hands after she said it.  
Oddly enough, he was embarrassed, too.  
“I-I’m glad. I don’t know what else to say.”  
“Nothing for you to say. Come here,” she motioned for him to come close.  
He did so and they kissed.  
Soon, she asked, “You did something to me that I had never experienced before. So, it’s only fair, I do the same to you. Tell me something you want to do sexually but haven’t.”  
“I hope you don’t get mad. But, doggy style.”  
“Really? Neither girl?”  
“Me and Enid tried once. We were halfway through it and it was feeling so fucking good and she told me to stop.”  
“Why?”  
“She said it made her like an object and not a person.”  
“Jagadamba’s reason,” she said.  
With all the sadness in the world, he replied, “She said she was certain that was how Carly-Jayne was conceived. And every time that piece of nothing shoved himself inside her, that was how he done it. He dehumanized her at every turn. Tried to anyway. It almost turned me against the position. But, I am curious. Will you do it with me? I know you have the head injury. But, maybe we can start out one way and just when I am about to finish, I hit it that way?” He asked with a half smile that she couldn’t resist.  
They kissed again. Soon afterwards, she began to suck him off again.  
After ten minutes, he told her to stop.  
She bent over putting all her weight on her elbows. Head up.  
Carl knew automatically that he had a good six minutes in himself still. Just enough time to make her orgasm too. Or so he hoped.  
Just to make sure, he squeezed himself shut for a couple minutes just to ensure he gave her another nut, too.  
He entered her.  
Just the sight of him opening her, seeing his penis stretch her vagina wide- was a major turn on.  
Five minutes in, he said, “Oh, goddamn. You are probably going to hit me for saying this out loud but you got some sweet pussy. Fuck. Best I have ever had. So, fucking tight. Shit. Oh,” Carl said pumping like crazy.  
Michonne said nothing. She was busy enjoying how he felt inside her. Each thrust was met with gasping moan and her pushing back against him.   
Fucking him is the best bad decision I ever made, she thought approaching yet another orgasm.  
“Rotate, rotate, rotate. Aww. Fuck, Carl,” she said before climaxing for the umpteenth time.  
At that point, Carl decided he wanted to look at her face when he came. He knew that was going to happen any moment now.  
He pulled out and flipped her into her back.   
He suckled her left nipple before taking her right leg and caressing it as he put the left one on his shoulder.   
With a surprising amount of gentle fluidity he slid back into her.  
Two minutes later, nature began to take its course.   
The build up of pressure in his loins began to unleash itself slowly at first like a faulty faucet right before it flies off causing water to go everywhere.  
Carl trembled as he poured into her. All the while, he haphazardly humped.   
I didn’t know my dick could feel this good. Goddamn, I love her, he thought.  
Outwardly, he couldn’t speak. Only thing that came out were screeches of appreciation and ecstasy as an untold volume of semen made its way inside her.  
As this was happening, Michonne's attention was on the warbling of the chanteuse. Actually, one verse in particular,  
And our love becomes   
A funeral pyre   
What have I done? She asked herself while Carl all flushed red and sweaty and afterglow-y, he kissed her. She didn’t kiss him back.   
Hurt by this and sounding very much like a boy, he asked, “What’s wrong?”  
“Turn that off,” she said.  
Dizzy, he wobbled to his feet and shut it off.  
“Did I do something wrong?” He asked.  
She shook her head no.  
“I did,” she replied.  
“No, no. You were amazing like, wow. You rock.”  
“Get off me. I got to pee,” Michonne said gruffer than she meant to.  
She jumped up and right away their combined DNA ran down her legs.  
She felt thick like okra down there.  
She went to the bathroom down the hall. He followed and waited outside the door.  
She ran the water and stayed in there for like an hour. Basically, crying and waiting for him to fall out of her.  
She was not crying because they crossed the line even further but because the whimsical, irresponsible part of herself she often ignored, kind of wanted to do his suggestion and run off.   
Moreover, she knew there was only one way to insure him and her niece would get back together.  
Michonne knew some point before they left, she going to have to do two things- turn him out completely and break his heart.


End file.
